The Light of Lily
by LydiaPotter1998
Summary: This is a story about how Lily deals with her life after Hogwarts. She finds a living romance with one of her best friends, Realizes how much she can depend on her family, and how she deals with the drama of a traumatic experience that haunts her . We see how she grows into her family name, and grows from the scared, sensitive girl, to the brave and courageous Woman.


_Authors Note: Hi, so I'm going to be writing about Lily's Life when she starts to grow up, and live life outside of Hogwarts. There is family, romance and drama. Hope you like it :)_

Chapter One:

_Lily Luna Potter P.O.V._

"Lily!" Exclaimed my cousin as she raced over to me, with her swollen stomach almost killing me. Rose was more than a cousin to me, we were like Sisters.

"Rose!" I said, as I felt the crushing pain of her hugs.

"Come on! You're staying with us for the night, because your mum and dad got delayed in the trip." She said as she was racing for us to get to a fireplace. When we flooed out, I found myself in Rose's warm little cottage. We walked into the foyer, and I was surprised by all the faces

"SURPRISE!" everyone said in usion. I looked at Rose, knowing it was her idea, and rushed over to hug her. I whisper in her ear "Thank You"

"Come on, let's get into the dining room and get you food." She said with a smile. Everyone started mingling at this point, and when I came back, with a bottle of firewhiskey, I was ambushed by my brother.

"Lily! You're a free lady!" he said, doing a weird dance move. When I looked past Albus, I notice a figure talking to Michelle Thomas. He looked back at me, and before I knew it, I was pulled into a bear hug. I felt another person, and before I knew it, I was at the bottom of the pack. Albus, Fred, Frankie, Hugo, Louis, Sebastian, Lorcan, and Lysander thought it was hilarious, to dog pile me. I knew it as the lung crusher.

"Oh god, can you please not do that in my house" said Rose, in an exasperated tone. She gave her husband a very harsh look before he got up, along with everyone else. When I got up, Rose handed me another drink, and went back to giving her husband the silent treatment, as usual. They always end up making up, which was also probably the reason of our future nephew. I look over to Scorpius, who was walking over, Michelle on his tail.

"I swear if that happens again, you're going to get droned in your sleep" I said to James

"Like that's going to happen" he said with a laugh

"You underestimate my abilities" I said with a smirk. I looked over to see Scorpius, Michelle, and Albus all taking in a group. I walk over, and joined the conversation.

"Oh come on, you're an auror and a healer, you don't need a roommate" Albus said

"Are you kidding me, living alone is hell" Said Scorpius

"Well it's on you to find a roommate" said Albus. Michelle was about to say something when Scorpius noticed me and said "Maybe Lily would be my roommate"

I looked at the Priceless expression on Albus's face, which answered that question "Well I would love to. I don't really want to have to stay in a house full of these toys. If I don't hold myself back, they might be buried in the ground in I step on one"

"I heard that" said Rose as she passed by with a tray of drinks. I just laughed and looked back at Scorpius

"If your serious, yea I would love to"

"Well, then it's settled, tomorrow, you have a new crib" he said with a smile, and a glare from Michelle. I Looked over at Albus, and just Laughed.

"Hey, you have Sera, don't cry" Scorpius said as he walked away. He stopped, looked back and raced away, before it came out

"YOUR WITH WHO!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs. Albus just seemed to go into armadillo mode.

"Sera…"

"MY SERA!"

"What other Sera's are there?"

"Oh Bloody Hell, why is it always my friends" I said before walking away. He knew he had my permission, but he knew that when he breaks up with them, she will kill him. At least last time it was always the girls to break it off. I start to walk upstairs, when I hear talking from the loo.

"God, it's like right when she comes back, it's like he's totally blinded" said a familiar voice

"What?" said another, but a smidge deeper

"Every time he sees here, it's like he can't keep his eyes off of her"

"Maybe because he likes her" said the deep voice, sarcastically

"Yea, but he invited me over tonight. You know what that means!"

"Oh cool"

"You could be excited for your little sister"

"I could… but I don't care" I could hear footsteps coming, and I suddenly turned down the hall, into a closet, hiding from them. I cracked the door, to see it was Elizabeth and Michelle coming out. I started replaying everything in mind. He likes me, He also asked her to come over after the party.

When they leave, I just walk into the room I was staying in, and sat there. I don't know how much time passed, but I heard a knock on the door. It was Scorpius.

"Hey, are you coming down to your party?" he, said sitting on the side next to me. I look him straight in the eyes.

"Shouldn't you be codling with Michelle, or are you waiting to do everything tonight" I said, standing up, and walking in the opposite direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me" I said raising my voice "I heard what Michelle said, she said you invited her over to spend the night"

"Wait, I invited her to come over after the party so we could talk about this thing she thinks is going on." he said, getting up, and walking towards me. He grabs both of my hands and looks me in the eyes. "I have my eyes on someone, and I have ever since the day I meet them."

I turned my head, to feel his finger gently glide under my chin, slowly moving my face to his "I have been in love with you ever since you asked me what you were doing wrong on the charms essay. You have always made me smile, with your smile, and you can always make my day better with your laugh. I wake up in the morning, wishing that all I could do was kiss you, and hold you close to me"

"Why haven't you ever told me this?" I asked in a low voice

"Because I wanted the moment to be perfect" he said, and a second later I found his lips against mine. His brushed past mine, and he hardened the kiss with more passion, before I allowed him access to my mouth. I felt his tongue smoothed out the sides of mine. I placed my arms around his neck, and felt his hands grip my waist, as he lifted me onto the wall. He carried me over to the bed, and laid my down, while I felt his body completely against mine. The moment was ruined by non-other than Michelle, rushing into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" she exclaimed "YOUR SNOGGING MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Were not dating Michelle" Said Scorpius, as he started to smooth his shirt out.

"WHAT? THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO SPEND THE NIGHT!"

"I asked you to come over after the party so I could tell you that whatever you think is happening isn't. I'm in love with someone else, and I'm never giving up on her"

She looked at me and pushed me against a wall, her arm pressing against my neck "How dare you take him away from me. You are a two-timing little bitch who needs to learn not to steal other people's things. You're a bloody tramp, who will be living in hell if I have anything to do with it"

She let go of me, and walked out of the room, before Scorpius rushed over to make sure I was ok. I felt him lift me up onto the bed, as I try to regain my breath. I looked at the clock next to me to see in was eleven at night. I started to pull my blankets over me, when Scorpius took it from me, and tucked me in. he kissed my forehead before telling me he would see me tomorrow.

When I woke up, I looked over to see my window opened. The clock said it was five-thirty in the morning. I walked over to shut the window. When I started to make my way to my bed, I felt something come behind me, and pin my on the bed.

"You know, I always was jealous of little Ms. Potter, but now I know it was all too pathetic for me to even realize. You're just a little whore who takes peoples boyfriends." She said, before whisking me against the wall, smashing my face into the wall. In a sudden turn, I slapped her across the face, and extend for my wand. I was stopped be a harsh pain against my back, as I crash into the wall

"FLIPENDO" Michelle screamed. I tried to get up, but the back of my head was hit so hard, everything was too hard to make out. I felt sharp pains coming from my body. I don't remember most of what else happened, but I remember being woken up by the cry of Rose.

"FRANK! Oh my goodness. _FRANK!"_ she said as she raced over to me, trying to cover up the bloody parts. I saw Frank rush in

"What happened!" said Frank as he raced over to my side. Rose got up, and started to run a bath in the bathroom connected to the room. I felt him grab my body and lift me up, bridal style, as he carried me into the bathroom. He sat there looking at the wall, while Rose helped me change out of my cloths and help my in the tub. When I got in, the water started turning a light shade of red. Rose reached for the plug and turned the shower on.

"Frank, go owl Scorpius. Tell them to bring his kit." She said as she started to help me clean off the blood, and clean my cuts. Luckily, they didn't extend up to my thighs so I could wear shorts. My back felt extremely sore, but it was only bruised. When Rose finished helping me, I got out and put on whatever cloths covered the skin that wasn't bruised, and that shouldn't be shown. Rose helped me into her room, where I sat on her bed, and waited.

"Rose what's the…" but then he looks at me "LILY! What happened" he said. Rose walked out, as he started to work on me.

"Mi-i-ich-he-elle" I stuttered out. He started to put a green ointment on the cuts on my shoulders and legs. "She came into my room last night and..." but I was shaking too much to finish. He grabbed my hands, and looked my into the eyes. I started to feel calmer, and told him the whole story. He finished putting my bandages on, and when he finished he went out into the other room, to talk to Rose. He came back almost ten minutes later.

"Would you rather apperate or floo?"

When we got to his house, I noticed how clean it was. There was a couch on my right, in which he placed me on, while Rose went straight for the Kitchen. I looked at the things he had in the room. The couch was shaped in a L, which was faced towards the fireplace. Above the fireplace there was muggle television that was almost as thin as a plate.

"Here" Rose said, as she placed a plate of grilled cheese and strawberries. As I started eating, Scorpius and Rose went into the kitchen to talk. When they came back Rose told me.

"You're going to stay here for a while. We're not going to tell anyone about this. We're going to say that you took a trip to Paris with Sera, and that we don't know when you're coming back. The only people that are going to know are Scorpius, Frankie, Sera, Albus and I. Sera will come over later and keep you company while Frank, Scorpius, and Albus conduct a search for Michelle. We have evidence of hat she has done, and we will be sure to make sure she pays."

"Thank you, but it's not that big of a deal. You don't need to conduct a search"

"Lily, you didn't see what you looked like when you were laying on the ground. Were conducting a search because this is classified as a battery and assault."

"She just hit me a few times, it's no biggy"

"Lily, your leg was dislocated, you had cuts all along your shoulders, and you were laying unconscious, and I haven't even mentioned the bruising you have all along your back side."

I was about to object when Rose shushed me. "Were pressing charges, I don't care."

"But won't mum and dad find out? I mean we can't hide this from them forever"

"We will tell them after it all ends; after the healing, after the court case, and after the restraining order. I have to get home because, I love you" she said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. When she left, it was only Scorpius and I. he walked over to the kitchen, where I couldn't see him. I sat there, and all of a sudden, there was a slamming on the door.

"MAIL"

"AH!"

Scorpius ran over to me, looking to see if I was ok. I was clutching my legs, curling up into a ball. I felt the stinging pain of tears running down my cheeks. The fear of her coming back was clouding my life. I was too scared to move when I was alone because I felt like she was going to be there, ready to attack at any moment.

"I looked over to Scorpius, who was seated next to me. He rested his hand on top of mine, a gesture I took willingly. I moved so I next to him, my legs bending above him, I rested my head on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe there. I felt that whatever tried to come breaking threw would fail. It would fail because I was wrapped into his arms. His protection.


End file.
